Nightmare building
by Esteicy
Summary: Abrir los ojos y encontrar el infierno, eso es lo que le pasara a nuestra pobre Wanda...la siguiente victima de este juego sin final. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Halloween Assemble" del foro La Torre Stark


**¿Qué tal, todo mundo? Aquí traigo mi intento de fic terrorífico para el reto especial de Halloween del foro "La torre Stark", al final siento que sólo salió una cosa sin sentido, pero no podía incumplir el reto así que hice lo mejor que pude, espero que a quien lo lea le parezca al menos un poco aterrador ya que ese era el propósito.** **Por cierto, la personaje aquí retratada pertenece a Marvel y Disney, por más que yo la quiera xD**

 _Buenos días ¿Cómo has amanecido?_

Wanda se despertó lentamente y se incorporó soltando un leve quejido, abrió sus ojos primero levemente y luego de par en par, y es que era comprensible, se había despertado en una habitación completamente diferente a la suya…esta estaba casi vacía exceptuando por la pequeña cama en la cual se encontraba acostada, las paredes que la rodeaban eran todas de un blanco inquietantemente inmaculado y se sentía mucho frío en su interior…la cama era lo único suave y cálido en ese extraño cuarto.

― ¿Qué…? ―susurró desconcertada y se puso de pie con cautela…no estaba segura de porqué pero sentía mucho miedo…no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, ni tenía idea de en donde estaba, pero de algo estaba segura…tenía que salir.

Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió cautelosamente, mirando hacia los costados, esperando ver algo o a alguien, pero sólo se encontró con un pasillo vacío.

―Hola―llamó con duda mientras empezaba a recorrer el lugar aun temerosa.

Trató de asomarse a una ventana pero todas se encontraban bloqueadas, lo que la inquietó un poco más. Tratando de mantener la calma empezó a buscar alguna salida y sus ojos se toparon con una gran puerta metálica, un ascensor.

Se acercó y presionó el pequeño botón parpadeante, lo que desató un ruido sordo seguido de un sonido metálico que se iba acercando hasta que se detuvo en frente de la joven.

Las puertas se abrieron y revelaron un pequeño cubículo poco iluminado de apariencia tétrica que despedía un olor nauseabundo, lo que hizo retroceder a la chica mientras cubría su nariz y boca.

―Que asco―Espetó con desagrado y se alejó para encontrar otro medio para bajar.

Después de caminar lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad al fin se encontró con una escalera de incendios.

―Qué alivio...―Susurró con una leve sonrisa y empezó a bajar. No había ninguna clase de señal que le indicara en que piso estaba así que no sabía cuántas escaleras le faltaban.

Después de un buen rato detuvo su andar pues frente a ella unos cuantos muebles amontonados impedían el paso.

―Oh, fantástico―Se quejó y extendió su mano para moverlos con sus poderes, pero algo extraño pasó...sus poderes no respondieron― ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó empezando a desesperarse mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para tratar de hacer reaccionar a sus habilidades, pero todo era en vano―Tengo que salir de aquí ¡Ahora! ―Exclamó con el miedo impregnado en su voz y echó a correr escalera arriba, al salir se precipitó por el pasillo y se plantó frente al ascensor con cara de disgusto.

Volvió a presionar el botón y las puertas se abrieron de inmediato, permitiendo que la joven entrara de mala gana. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta el numero uno y lo presionó, impaciente por largarse de ahí.

La máquina se empezó a mover y ella clavó su mirada en una pantallita que indica el piso en que se encontraba, en esos momentos las líneas dibujaban un número nueve, que en breves segundos pasó a ser un ocho, luego un siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos...y en ese momento pasó algo aterrador, en lugar del esperado uno, la pantalla volvió al nueve.

― ¿Qué...? ―la chica empezó a presionar los botones con fuerza, tratando de que se detuviera, pero el ascensor seguía bajando y los números seguían haciendo esa enfermiza cuenta regresiva que jamás llegaba al uno― ¡Para, detente! ―suplicó la chica en un grito desesperado.

Entonces todo se detuvo, las luces parpadearon por un segundo y se escuchó un ruido que indicaba que el aparato se había atascado.

―Demonios...―se quejó con rabia y empezó a tratar de abrir la puerta.

De repente las luces se apagaron dejando la chica sumida en una profunda oscuridad―Oh no―susurró empezando a sentir mucho frío otra vez― ¿Qué está pasando? ―En ese momento oyó un fuerte golpe a sus espaldas y las luces volvieron a encenderse. Lentamente se empezó a dar vuelta y se encontró con la causa de la peste en ese lugar...un cadáver putrefacto a medio comer por los gusanos. La grotesca imagen la hizo proferir un fuerte grito de terror e inmediatamente se volteó empezando a forcejear con la puerta― ¡Por favor, ábrete! ―Gritaba con pánico mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos...milagrosamente la puerta empezó a ceder, permitiéndole abrir una rendija lo suficientemente grande como para salir por ella.

El ascensor se había detenido en proceso de bajar uno de los pisos así que para salir de él era necesario arrimarse e impulsarse hacía afuera. Wanda se apoyó firmemente del suelo y tomó impulso, logrando sacar parte de su cuerpo pero en ese momento sintió que algo agarraba su pierna y vio como aquel cuerpo descompuesto se había levantado y la jalaba de vuelta al ascensor.

― ¡NO! ¡Suéltame engendro! ―vociferaba histérica mientras forcejeaba con aquél repugnante ser pero parecía inútil, su cuerpo era metido nuevamente hacia ese espantoso cubículo― ¡Basta! ¡Dejame ir! ―una patada certera le llegó a aquél monstruo en la cara, haciendo que soltara a la chica y que esta pudiera salir y huir despavorida.

La castaña corrió lo más rápido que pudo temiendo que ese ser la estuviese siguiendo. Buscaba desesperada un refugio y se encontró con una puerta entreabierta que dejaba escapar un haz de luz, fue y se encerró en aquel cuarto, el pulso le latía de forma acelerada y sentía ganas de llorar, no entendía que había sido eso ni como era posible, su único anhelo era el de poder salir de ese horripilante lugar y volver con sus amigos.

―Por favor…quiero que acabe…―susurró con temor, como una niña pequeña mientras ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos y temblaba un poco.

Después de un rato su mirada se alzó y exploró el lugar en el que se encontraba, era una especie de estudio pero deteriorado por el paso del tiempo. Sólo en ese momento se permitió respirar más calmadamente.

―Debió ser bello en algún momento...―comentó al aire, olvidando por un segundo el susto espantoso que había pasado hace un rato.

Sus manos se paseaban por los libros cubiertos de polvo amontonados por doquier y los juguetes infantiles que estaban regados sobre el escritorio. Un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió cuando tomó a una muñequita con ojos de botón que mostraba una bella sonrisa.

―Hola...―la saludo y acarició con ternura.

En ese segundo escuchó unos pasos acercarse y se puso tensa.

―No me gusta que tomen mis cosas...―Dijo una voz infantil y Wanda se sobresaltó al ver a su lado a una tétrica niña de no más de nueve años. Su pelo estaba sucio y enmarañado, su ropa rasgada y manchada con... ¿eso era sangre?...su muñecas tenían varias cicatrices y heridas aun abiertas y sus ojos... ¡Dios mío, no tenía ojos! Sólo un par de cuencas oscuras que se fijaban en la aterrada chica―Ahora te tendrás que quedar para siempre―Pronunció la horrible aparición y empezó a reír mientras una serie de lamentos y gritos de agonía empezaban a salir de... ¡los libros y los juguetes!

― ¡No! ¡Apártate! ―La castaña retrocedió rápidamente hasta topar con la pared― Déjenme en paz―Vio que de la estructura empezaban a salir unas especies de hilos y cadenas que se dirigían a sus extremidades― ¡Oh por Dios! ―En un intento desesperado fijó su mirada en la puerta y, armándose con una especie de candelabro de pie, golpeó a esas cosas con todas sus fuerzas para luego echar a correr hacia la salida.

Logró abrir la puerta y salir de ese cuarto, pero los hilos y cadenas salieron en su persecución.

― ¡No! ¡Basta! ―Corría desesperada y sus ojos se encontraban con toda clase de escenas; en una sala se veían grotescas criaturas que le chillaban al verle, en otra se oían horrendas sinfonías de gritos desgarrados, en otras manos o tentáculos de sombras salían tratando de agarrarla y ella los evitaba por poco.

― ¡Quiero salir! ¡Déjenme salir! ―Sus piernas, casi mandándose solas, la hicieron bajar por una escalera larga y sus orbes se encontraron esperanzados con un portal de luz― ¡Una salida! ―apresuró el paso mientras oía como esos seres la perseguían.

A cada paso la distancia entre ella y el exterior se hacía menor, los pulmones le quemaban y las piernas le dolían pero no pensaba parar, no iba a morir ahí adentro...al fin, vio la salida a sólo unos centímetros, esbozando una sonrisa cerró los ojos y dio la zancada final hacia el exterior.

Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y se sintió en su cama.

―Vaya...fue una puta pesadilla―se tocó la frente y empezó a reír a carcajadas―Los chicos no van a creer que...―se incorporó y encendió la luz y entonces lo vio...vio las paredes, el piso y la cama...todo de un blanco inquietantemente inmaculado.

Lo último que se escuchó fue su gran grito de horror.

 _Una vez que llegas no te vas a ir._

 **En fin, tu amenaza de muerte o felicitación puedes dejarla en los reviews, gracias por leer nwn**


End file.
